Benutzer Diskussion:Peace1997/Archiv 2010-10/2011-05
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Beyblade Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:BlackStreet21. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des deutschen Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Adoption Geht klar, und Beyblade ist ja im Moment auch wieder aktuell. Frage: Welche Staffel bearbeitest du dann ? Ich mache die ersten drei mit Tyson. --BlackStreet21 16:26, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi, wenn du nix dagegen hast würde ich diese Woche Adminrechte beantragen. Aus dem Grund, da das Wiki von Spinnern heimgesucht wird (Vandalismus). Wenn ich sie bekommen sollte gebe ich dir dann auch Adminrechte. Hoffe du hast nix dagegen.--BlackStreet21 20:37, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, durch die Auszeichnungen könnte vor allem neue User anlocken. Ist also vom Vorteil.--BlackStreet21 15:06, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wird gemacht.BlackStreet21 18:07, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hab Skype, hab dich sogar in meinem Kontakt stehen.--BlackStreet21 16:42, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke, das du dieses Wiki ins Leben gruefen hast daaaaaaaaaaanke ^^ Hi Hi, ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen. Ich habe ausserdem Fehler an einigen Namen entdeckt. User82.83.218.210 Ich versuch zu helfen Ich weiß noch garnicht so richtig wie ich mit dir schreiben kann >.< ich hoff eich mach da sjetzt richtig.. ich wollte dir nur sagen da sich mich mit die ersten 3 beyblade staffeln gut auskenne.. halt da sneue nicht. deswegen kann ich leider nur dort helfen. ich mach halt das was noch nicht das ist :) LG MissMelodie :) :öhm. also.. wie du siehst bearbeite ich paar charaktere.. abe rich habe ein problem undzwar. es kann sein das ich paar rechschreibfehler mache oder so. liegt daran das rechtschreibung nicht so meine stärke ist :) kann nur gut formulieren :) also.. wenn du bischen zeit hast kannst du ja ab und zu übe rmeine arbeit gucken.____ und noch was. wenn ich was falsch mache, sag es mir :) Lg MissMelodie 17:24 15. März 2011 Danke :3 jep ich versuche es so gut wie möglich, muss halt gucken wie du das so machst:) MissMelodietalk 17:23, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Du musst mir mal erklären wie das geht.. oder du machst das am besten. also, wenn man bei der startseite auf charaktere klickte, erscheinen ja alle charakter aus Beyblade. Da ist ja "Tala". aber wenn ich oben in der "beyblade wiki durchsuche" tala eingebe. kommt nichts. mir wird nicht sofort tala gezeigt. erst wenn ich sein nachname eingebe dann erscheint auch talas profiel. Aber bei Beyblade metal fusion ist genau das selbe nur da klappt es. z.b bei "Kyoya Tategami" wenn in sein vorname in "durchsuche" eingebe kommt sein profiel raus.. da muss ein kein nachname eingeben. da steht dann "Weitergeleitet von Kyoya"... wie geht dieses weiterleiten? oder mach du das mal.. MissMelodietalk 11:35, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey Danke :) ist ja Mega ^-^ jeep hab erst seit montag Facebook :) falls du mich findest. ich bin jenny kappi.. hab auf dem bild braune Haare :) Hi, immer wenn ich eine Nachricht erhalte, steht auf meiner Diskussionsseite nichts neues! Ich hab Angst irgendetwas wichtiges zu verpassen! Woran kann das liegen???--Ruby96 04:26, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) News der Wikia Community Die Community stimmt über Wiki-Skins aus verschiedenen Bereichen ab. Was ist dein Lieblings-Skin? Mach mit, stimme ab bei unseren Top10 Listen! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110322074107/de/images/7/78/Vote_Skin.png hi hi ich bin neu hier und wollte fragen wie ich seiten bearbeiten kannoder bilder hinzufügen da steht nämlich kopiergeschützt oder nicht berrechtigt --Galaxis pegasis1997 Diese Seiten wurden möglicher weiße Angriffe von Vandalismus. Für IP und neue User sind sie gesperrt. Arbeite eine weile mit und du kannst sie bearbeiten. Nicht geschützte Seiten kannst du wie gewohnt bearbeiten. Die anderen schalten sich nach einer bestimmten Zahl von Bearbeitungen von selbst frei.--Blacky21 22:45, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Warum Was habe ich denn gemacht ich habe noch nie ein Bild hinzugefügt geschweige denn seiten gelöcht Last Dragon 22:05, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Hi Peace 1997, danke dass du mich wieder freigegeben hast obwohl die Woche noch nicht um war und auch danke für den Tipp! Episodenführer Titelbild Nabend, werde morgen mal alle Episodenführer ändern. Hier mal ein Test. Es wurde das Titelbild eingebaut. Muss mal gucken ob es Vielleicht besser ist wenn es bei dem Link der Folge steht. http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Episodenf%C3%BChrer_S1 --Blacky21 20:26, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Meteor L-Drago hey kannst du Meteor LDrago zu Meteo L-Drago verschieben? Ich habs grad versucht, aber bei mir steht, dass so ein Artikel schon existiert[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:25, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) aso ok. Aber es müsste immer noch in Mete'o' LDrago umbenannt werden. Und nochwas: mir ist aufgefallen, dass Benutzer:User82.83.218.210 einpaar Artikel, die ich in Nickelodeon Wiki erstellt "übernommen" hat. Eines der besten Beispiele ist Meteo LDrago. Ich hatte es am 28.12 erstellt und hatte ausversehen Meteor geschrieben und 3 Tage später erstellt er den selben Artikel mit dem selben Inhalt und dem selben Rechtschreibfehler (zufall?). Am besten, du vergleichst die Artikel und verwarnst in mal (XD XD XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:37, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) INDEX was haltest du von der Idee, bei jedem Artikel Index einzufügen. Durch das einfügen wird Beyblade Wiki von den Suchmaschinen schneller gefunden. Wir könnten vielleicht mehr User damit anlocken. Zur Zeit habe ich Zeit, also könnte ich es in einer Woche schaffen, überall Index einzufügen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:56, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) also Index ist ein Magicword. Die Artikel, die ein INDEX haben, werden schneller von den Suchmaschinen gefunden. Ein beispiel wäre mein Wiki Game-Pedia. Früher hatten wir 100000 Ergebnise in 0.30sec, aber nachdem wir überall Index eingefügt haben, haben wir 3.470.000 Ergebnis in 0.30sec. Du musst einfach ganz oben __INDEX__ einfügen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:13, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) LDrago Destroy F:S Ich bitte um die Erlaubnis seinen Artikel und den seiner Teile zu machen. Last Dragontalk 18:12, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Und sollte man die Beys, die den Energiering mit der Fusionsscheibe als einen Ring haben, als Beys aus Metal Masters bezeichnen. Last DragonGespräch 21:07, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Soll ich das korriegieren und Danke dafür. Wirklich. Last DragonGespräch 17:36, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage:Löschen hey würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich die löschvorlage einbisschen ändern würde? Ich könnte es so angehen, dass es am ende so aussieht. So kann man angeben, von wem es vorgeschlagen wurde und der jeweilige Grund wird auch angezeigt. Man muss einfach nur eingeben[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:14, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :meinst du das jetzt so, dass ich da neben der Vorlage schreibe soll, wie was man schreiben (sorry hab i-wie nicht verstanden, was du meinst)? Und die Farbe mach ich dann rot. Noch ein kleiner Tipp: ihr solltet am besten solche Vorlagen wie löschen, oder bey für normale Benutzer sperren, damit sie die Codes nicht durcheinander bringen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:24, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Missbrauch!? :ich hoffe, SO ist es in Ordnung[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:38, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Missbrauch?! Wie jemand missbraucht meine seite <__< ich wurde ja gerne die Versionsgeschichte ansehen.. aber wo? werde ich doof angemacht oder sonstiges? >.< Naja.. gibt halt Leute die haben keine Hobbys.. >.< Aso und wegen Adminrechte.. ich habe bischen nachgedacht und KLar, hast meine Einwilligung :) MissMelodietalk 14:22, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ah, danke ich wusste das gar nicht mit dem Werzeugkasten:) Oh. Gott. danke das du das schnell wieder von meiner Seite entfernt hast... das wäre mir ja voll peinlich wenn das Leute lesen würden <___< der Typ hat sie nicht mehr alle. Okay.. Aber wenn ich diese Rechte dann haben sollte.. musst du mir wieder helfen :) MissMelodietalk 14:39, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Aii :3 Danke :) Ich werde dir dann immer schreiben wenn ich deine Hilfe brauch :) ich hoff ich nerv dich dann nicht so >.< Ah und danke für die Tipps :) MissMelodietalk 15:02, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: :: neue Rollback hey ich hab grad deinen Blog gelesen und da hab ich ja meinen Namen gesehen XD. Wird jetzt eine Wahl zwischen mir und Last Dragon gemacht?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:48, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :eigl. schon, es sei denn, der andere will nicht. ich muss sagen ihr arbeitet beide gut mit, und da wird die wahl schwer. vlt. bekommt auch ihr beide die rechte.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 14:52, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Babel hey Peace wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich hier gern Babels erstellen. Babels zeigen anderen anderen Benutzer, informationen über andere Benutzer. Ich würde gern Babels für Beys erstellen. So könnte jeder seine Beys auflisten. Momentan hab ich einen für Storm Pegasus erstellt (bitte noch nicht einfügen ich gib dir bescheid.HIER kannst du dir schonmal ein Bild davon machen. Für den Anfng will ich Babels nur für die Hauptbeys erstellen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:38, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :so ich bin fertig XD. HIER ist schonmal der Anfang. Und so wird es eingefügt: probiers mal aus XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:15, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::nein bisher hab ich nur für sechs Beys gemacht gemacht. Ich hab dazu auch schon einen Blog veröffentlicht. Wenn du also noch Babelwünsche hast, schreibs da mal auf[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:28, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::so ich hab deine Wunschbabel mal erstellt (siehe deine Benutzerseite XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:37, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Rollback Ich hätte schon gerne die Rechte von einem Rollback. Trotzdem hoffe ich, ihr nehmt uns beide. Last DragonGespräch 15:25, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Da du die Starter Version Beys schon geändert hast z.b.LDrago 105F, soll ich dass mit den anderen auch machen? Okay. Last DragonGespräch 16:04, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ICQ hey Peace hast du zufällig ICQ? Wenn ja wäre es gut, wenn du mir kurz deine Nummer geben könntest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:48, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :achso ok. Hab auch nur leider ICQ, weil ich skype i-wie nicht verstehe (das mit den Tarifen usw. verwirrt mit XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:52, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::dann sollte ich am besten darüber nachdenken, mir Skype zu holen XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:56, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Rechtebabel klar kann ich machen, aber am besten wir benutzen eine andere Farbe (damit man sie von den Beys unterscheiden kann). Am besten du überlegst dir mal eine Speziele Farbe für Admins und eine speziele für Rollback (und wenn du willst auch eine für normale Benutzer)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:17, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :wollte kurz noch bescheid geben, dass ich jetzt die Rechtebabel ersteltt habe[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:07, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Was war das? <.< also, ich weiß nicht ob es bei euch auch so war.. aber ich konnte ca. 1 Stunde nicht mehr bearbeiten.. ich hab fast auf jeder seite mal bearbeiten gedrückt.. server abgestürtzt? Ich hatte gerade so ein tollen artikel geschrieben -.- jetzt alles weg-.- MissMelodietalk 11:54, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Sie dir den Artikel Dark Pisces an der ist doch Blödsinn. Last DragonGespräch 18:52, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Signatur hab ein bisschen deine Signatur kopiert (den Code mit der Verlinkung). Hoffe das ist in Ordnung XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 20:23, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Starter Version Bey als Babel so hab auch die Starter in Babel-Form erstellt XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:19, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :kein Problem XD. Ich glaub mit den Babel werden wir hier eine Revolution auslösen (XD XD XD). Gib einfach bescheid, wenn noch Babel gebraucht werden [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:48, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) bisher nur nachgedacht XD. Muss ich es eigentlich downloaden oder kann ich auch von der skypeseite aus online gehen? Hab schon msn und icq und hab Angst durch Skype meinen Notebook zu überlasten XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:50, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie! Und brauch deine Meinung :/ Die sache mit dem Teamitglied wollte ich mich heraushalten. ich habe ja DarkPain gefragt wer die Kategorie Teammitglied erstellt hat. Er hat gesagt das du sie gemacht hast, aber du dir bestimmt was dabei gedacht hast :) nur ich wusste jetzt nicht genau warum man nicht vorher dich oder so fragt mit den Kategorien z.b Original Saga oder Metal saga.. ist ja jetzt auch egal :) ich hab aber eine frage.. Also es gibt ja die PPB All stars und die All starz. ich hab diese 2 gruppen zusammen geschrieben, weil viel ändert sich ja nicht. nur das dieser Rick und Max in dem Team beitretten. ich wollte wissen ob das okay ist ? das selbe mit den Demolition Boys und den Blitzkrieg boys. das ist das selbe team, nur der name ändert sich. MissMelodietalk 12:58, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) __________ Öhm.. Kannst du mir beim Portal:Charakter helfen? ich brauch bei Beyblade-G Revolution noch 6 CharakterPortal Vorlagen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die so gerade hinbekomme. wenn du Zeit hast kannst du das bitte für mich machen :) MissMelodietalk 14:21, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ah, Danke :) MissMelodietalk 14:34, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) so ich hab skype jetzt drauf und werde jetzt versuchen dich zu adden XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:11, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Legend Also ich habe gesehen das manche Legend Beys z.b. Cyber Pegasus (Legend) heißen also Legend am Ende stehen haben sollen das alle haben, keiner oder sollten alle z.b. Legend Cyber Pegasus heißen. Soll ich das machen. Last Dragonrede Air Ace Wiki/Creator Wiki 15:04, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Portale Portal:Charakter und Portal:Beys sind bisher nur nach Metal Saga und Original Saga geordnet ich wollte da noch mehr System reinbringen. Zuerst nach der einzelnen Staffel und dann nach dem Alphabet. Was hältst du davon. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:01, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Und ist das Absicht mit der Werbung für Beybladecreator teil. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:03, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Warum Warum tust du das ich habe hingeschrieben Nicht Bearbeiten!!! das ganze hat jetzt einen Bearbeitungskonflikt ausgelöst alles was ich geschrieben habe ist jetzt weg dank dir. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 11:32, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ist gut. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 11:41, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Sollten die Beys beim Portal nicht so geordnet sein Starter (sind die ersten) Legend (sind Verbesserte Starter) Metal Fusion (2 Staffel) Metal Masters (3 Staffel) Metal Fusion 4D (4 Staffel) Game (Game). [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 12:11, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Seite erstellen Ich habe einen Blog namens Erschreckende Ähnlichkeiten erstellt, aber immer wenn ich den Link eingebe, wird gesagt, dass die seite nicht existiert, woran könnte das liegen, denn so sehe ich die Kommentare auch nicht! Ruby96 10:37, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das habe ich schon für dich geklärt. Was hältst du eigentlich von meinen Teile Seiten (Fusionsscheibe, Laufspur, Spitze und Symbolbolzen (mache ich jetzt), Energiering ist leider nicht von mir. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 07:43, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Sorry das ich ausversehen das falsche Beyblade Wiki in meiner Signatur hatte und tut mir leid das ich dich angeschimpft habe ich kannte den Trick mit dem kopieren schon trotzdem solltest du besser aufpassen was du bearbeitest. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 07:45, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) In meiner Signatur war das englische Beyblade wiki und danke für den Tipp und das Kompliment. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 13:07, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Aufgaben Ich habe ne frage, also du hast ja dieses Peace-Bot/Aufgaben.. wie wir können dir eine Aufgabe stellen? ich weiß frage ist Blöd :P aber ich muss das jetzt genau wissen.. >.< MissMelodietalk 15:33, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Aso :) MissMelodietalk 15:52, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Angriffs/Verteidigungs/Ausdauer/Balance Bey Soll ich die Beys auch nach dem Typ kategoriesieren, oder andere begriffe. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:44, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Falls irgendwas ist großes ist was der Bot nicht schaft könntest du mir Bescheid geben? Ich mach es gerne. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:50, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Blog Wie kann ich die Überschrift meines Blogs ändern???--Ruby96 18:36, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Klar Immer doch, tut mir leid das ich in letzter nicht so aktiv war hatte zu tun. Der Typ des Beys oder? [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 18:39, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Sollte ich statt Gleichgewicht nicht Balance benutzen ich bin der Meinung so könnte man zwischen dem Gleichgewicht (wie sehr er im Gleichgewicht ist) und Balance (wie ausgeglichen er ist) unterscheiden. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 07:35, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vorgeschichte Es gibt zur Metal Saga eine Vorgeschichte und ich meine nicht nur die von der Entstehung der beiden Beys, sondern auch, wie es kam, dass Ryuga L-Drago bekam usw. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du es in Ordnung finden würdest, wenn ich diese in einer extra Site anlege!? Ich schick dir vorher auch gern einen Entwurf mit der kompletten Geschichte! Die ist kaum bekannt, da ich sie im Internet auf japanisch gefunden hab. Musste mir jemand übersetzen! :D--Ruby96 15:51, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank, kann ich aber erst übermorgen machen! Familiäre Gründe :-G...--Ruby96 15:51, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Würde aber erst die richtige Vorgeschichte die alle kennen machen und dann noch einzelne zu Charakteren! Ist das OK?--Ruby96 05:18, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) So Vorgeschichte is fertig!--Ruby96 18:27, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ROCK BULL WARUM HAST DU MEINE SEITE ROCK BULL ''GELÖSCHT ''????????????????????????????????????????? ich warte auf deine Antwort mit unfreundlichen grüssen X-Swepmon :Erst mal nabend, :komm mal runter. Wenn du dir nicht einen besseren Ton angewöhnst hat das für dich schwere Folgen. Wenn du genau wissen willst warum es gelöscht wurde, dann ließ mal diese Seite: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Bull :"Rock Bull ist ein selbst zussamengebauter Beyblade". Ich bitte dich. Hier werden keine Selbst erfundne Beys aufgelistet die es nicht gibt.--Blacky21 22:41, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Besser als Blacky hätte ich das gar nicht formulieren können. Selbstgebaute beys habe hier nix zu suchen. Und außerdem stand auf der seite kaum was.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 08:26, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich bin noch da! Prüfung >.< Ich wollte dir und Black nur sagen das ich noch da bin! Ich schreibe nächste Woche meine Prüfungen und dann wird entschieden ob ich Abi machen kann. Ich bin nur noch am Lernen >.< Natürlich versuch ich neben bei an Beyblade Wiki zu Arbeiten :) Also ich habe angefangen dir erste Staffel zu gucken um genauer auf die Charaktere einzugehen. ich werde dann auch gleichzeitig die Orte bearbeiten die dann da vorkommen. Also ich lebe noch :) und noch was. Du und Black, ihr habt eine voll tolle Profielseite. Also ich bearbeite meine auch, wenn ich Zeit hab..:)MissMelodietalk 10:22, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: :: Hallo Peace1997, ich wollte mich noch für mein unfreundlichen Ton entschuldigen. mit freundlichen Grüssen X-Swepmon Peace >.< ich bins MissMelodie <.< ich hab mehrmals mein passwort falsch geschrieben jetzt. steht da.. du hast mehrmals versucht dich anzumelden, ich soll warten-.- wie lange warten? <.< ich will doch an wiki arbeiten!! >.< Uff geht jetzt :) hab schon angefangen zu heulen o.O MissMelodietalk 13:17, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Informierung Wenn du bearbeitungen von dieser IP-Adresse 93.194.71.158 siehst das bin ich könntest du mich informieren wenn ich ausversehen mich mal wiedert nicht anmelde. Angriff habe nur ich bearbeitet kein anderer. Freitag-Samstag [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 13:54, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich werde schon was gutes schreiben:) hab in mom keine zeit. ich denke ich mach das morgen. ich lerne für meine Pfrüfungen.. >.< MissMelodietalk 18:17, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) falscher Name Der Artikel Ray Striker ist falsch benannt, eig. heißt der Bey Ray Unicorn. Auf der Seite des Bladers steht auch, dass der Bey Ray Unicorn heißt. Ich hab die Seite schon verschoben, aber irgendjemand schreibt sie immer wieder um, so dass sie falsch ist. Könntest du da nicht was machen???? Danke Ruby96 03:19, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Typen Werde wohl aus Zeitgründen (Familien Angelegenheiten) die Seiten vorerst nicht fertigstellen ich werde es so schnell wie möglich alle machen erfreu dich bis dahin an Angriff sag mir was du von der Seite hältst das Beyblade Wiki schafft es PdM zu werden. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 19:07, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke, soll ich eine Seite erstellen wo draufsteht was das neue 4D System ist. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 19:16, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Naja dürftig, ich bin der Meinung das neue Energieringe immer (mit Ausname von Ausnamen) mit Metall Splitern gebaut (Bei LDrago Destroy haben sie es etwas übertrieben) werden was das Gewicht erhöht. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 19:25, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich melde mich:) haii, also ich habe da eine Frage. Und zwar ich mach ja auch die Orte und dazu gehören auch die Häuser und so. Soll ich die Häuser z.b "Tornatore Haus" oder "Tornatore Anwesen"? PS: Ich habe heute eine Prüfung hinter mit *puuh* Morgen deutsch :) MissMelodietalk 11:13, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey kann ich dich mal was fragen? Also.. wenn ich ein bild eingefügt habe, stand unten immer "Hinzugefügt von MissMelodie" jetzt nicht mehr. wie hast du das gemacht? MissMelodietalk 08:23, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Zwei Wochen dabei Hallo, ich habe mir vorgenommen den Preis zwei Wochen dabei zu bekommen und habe von den 14 Tagen auch schon (mit heute) 10 Tage geschafft, doch als ich heute meinen Tage-Zähler angeschaut habe stand dort nur 1, statt 9 bzw. 10. Als Beweis, dass ich hier keinen Unsinn erzähle, steht bei Letzte Aktivitäten, dass ich gestern und heute in diesem Wiki gearbeitet habe: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity (man muss allerdings ein Mal auf "mehr" drücken, um es zu sehen. Danke, im Vorraus Toa nuriamer 14:23, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aufnahme Hallo Peace1997,bitte nehme mich wieder auf,ich könnte Bauanleitungen schreiben und jeden Tag aktiv sein,da ich ein absoluter Beyfreak bin.Ich brauche dies,ich habe extra Bauanleitungen für alle Metal Master Beys,4DBeys und Legends geschrieben.Tut mir leid! CyBeR sErPeNt0030 :Melde dich doch an. Oder wurdest du gesperrt? von dir habe ich ncoh nie was gehört. Hast du deinen Benutzernamengeändert?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 11:01, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dein Können Grüße von einem guten Mitarbeiter des PokéWiki: Ich habe erfahren, dass du kaum Wiki Syntax-Kentnisse hast. Wie kann das sein das ein Admin/Bürokrat wie du es dann so geschafft hast? Ich weiß in diesem Wiki sind fast nur unqualifizierte Mitarbeiter, aber einer wie du sollte schon in der Lage sein Vorlagen und MediaWiki bearbeiten und erstellen zu können. Gruß, *** 77.181.121.2 15:15, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC)